


The beginning of something great

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: You and Loki celebrate the god’s birthday and you have a very important question to ask them
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 31





	The beginning of something great

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this fic here on 17th. Hope you don't mind it being on AO3 later than it should. 
> 
> Some changes in my stories!  
> I recently learnt that when people use she/they, he/they and she/he/they pronouns other people should use them interchangeably.
> 
> So what I'm trying to say is that if I write stories with male Loki I will use he/they pronouns, not only he. The same goes for female Loki.
> 
> And if other people talk about Loki (without Loki being present) they will use they/them pronouns unless they know for sure what gender Loki is at the moment.

You took the cake out of the fridge and put it on the table. You have spent the whole day preparing Loki’s favourite foods. You even managed to buy the wine he adores. It wasn’t cheap but it was Loki’s birthday. And it was his first birthday that you guys celebrated as a couple. You were best of friends for a long time before they asked you out, then kissed you, a little while later confessed their love for you and now you’re here. It has been months since you and Loki got together and you cherished every moment they spent with you. You wanted to take the next step in your relationship but you were too anxious to ask him that. You have given him many subtle hints that said “move in with me, please” but you never said those words. You gazed at the clock to see how much time you had left. Loki was supposed to come over at 6 and it was already 5.45. You looked around the room to make sure everything was there. 

Wine? Check!  
Cake and the candles? Check!  
Loki’s gifts? 

Your heart skipped a bit when you couldn’t find them anywhere but then remembered you hid them in the cabinet under the sink because your partner never looks there. You went to the kitchen to get them and quickly came back. As you put them on the coffee table you heard a knock on your door. You ran to open them and greeted your lover, embracing him tightly. 

“I’m happy to see you too, dove” Loki laughed and kissed your head. “May I?” he pointed at your hallway “It’s getting really cold out here” he said jokingly.

“I will let you in but you need to close your eyes first,” you announced with a playful smile

“Why can’t I just come in?” the trickster asked, confused

“Just do it! I promise it’s nothing bad” they rolled his eyes and did what you asked for

You took his hand and carefully helped him to your living room. You glanced at your partner from time to time to make sure he didn’t bump into anything but the god of mischief seemed to be just fine. He was really confused but also incredibly curious. What was it his little mortal came up with again? You stopped at the table and made him stand right in front of the cake.

“You can open them now,” you whispered and kissed their cheek.

The first thing Loki noticed when they opened their eyes was the small banner on the wall saying “Happy birthday”. The trickster's heart swelled with love when he saw the cake that said the same thing. He looked around the room. There was a bottle of his favourite wine on the table among other delicious baked goods that he adored. The god was convinced you didn’t know about today being their name day but you always managed to surprise them in some way. It made him love you even more.

“Do you like it?” you asked, taking his hand in yours and slowly caressing his knuckles with your thumb. 

“Do I like it?” your lover looked at you in awe. He picked your body off the floor and spun you a few times. You giggled and pecked his lips. “I love it! I love you!” he said and put you down. Loki’s hands were still on your waist as the god gazed into your eyes with adoration. How could he ever deserve you?

“Wait here! I will lit the candles!” you stepped away from them and opened the cabinet to find some matches and candles and then put it in the cake. “I don’t know how you guys do it on Asgard and Jötunheim but here on Midgard you have to make a wish and then blow the candles” you explained. You pulled their chair back for him and put the birthday hat on his head. The trickster sat down and stared at the cake for a while. Loki wondered what he should wish for. They already had you, what more would he want? He was thinking and thinking when your words made him snap out of his mind. “Could you maybe do this today?” you smirked. The god of mischief yanked you down so you sat on his lap and embraced you. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck and gently kissed your pulse.

You were giggling the whole time and that’s when Loki knew what they wished for. He blew the candles with a big smile on his face and pulled them out of the cake to slice it with a knife. You hopped off their lap and poured the wine into two glasses. You handed him one and sat next to your lover. You waited with anticipation for him to take a bite. Loki’s eyes widened when he tasted the frosting and moaned because it was THAT good. You won’t lie, it was somehow cute to see the trickster be so excited about a cake. 

“I love you” they announced and leaned to kiss you again.

“I’m glad you like it, Loki” you ate in silence for a moment when you remembered about his gifts. You took a sip of your wine and stood up. “I have something for you, wait here!”

Loki was familiar with the birthday tradition that was receiving gifts but they thought that this little party was your gift for them. He was even happier than before even though he thought nothing could make him more content than just being here with you on his name day. You quickly came with two boxes in your hands. Putting it next to Loki you motioned him to open them.

“You really didn’t have to give me anything, my dear” it wouldn’t take much for the trickster to cry the tears of happiness by now. How you managed to make him feel that way will always be a mystery for him. He took the smaller present in his hand but you stopped him.

“Open this one first, please” you said, giving him the other box “I will explain later why!”

The god didn’t understand why it was so important to open the other one later but he didn’t complain. They tore the green wrapping paper to reveal an elegant, black briefcase. Loki wondered what could be inside. You were nervously fidgeting with your fingers as the trickster opened it. Picking up one of the blades and examining it with an awe, your lover turned to you and smiled. Loki has seen many blades in his life but this one was unique. It wasn’t metal, or at least not one that he knew of. Their name in nordic runes was engraved on the handle. They could tell you put a lot of effort into this which made their eyes glassy.

“It’s obsidian,” you explained “I thought you may like it.” 

Loki put the knife down and embraced you tightly. 

“It’s beautiful, I love it!” he whispered “Where did you even get this from? I have never seen something like that before,” they asked

“It’s not important where did I get that from,” you tucked his hair behind his ear and gently caressed his cheek “What’s important is that you’re happy” Loki cupped your face in his hands and kissed you like there was no tomorrow. You felt your face getting warmer from the passion they kissed you with. Since the beginning of your romantic relationship with the god you received million kisses but they always made you fall in love with him more and more every time. You pulled away to catch a breath and rest your forehead on his. Opening your eyes you realised Loki was blushing which was the most adorable thing ever.

“You still have one more gift to open'' you said, handing them the smaller box. They unwrapped it to reveal a key. He looked at you confused. You knew he had some questions.

“I know I have never said anything about it before and we have never really talked about it,” you started “but you have been spending more time in here with me than at the tower and you already have a lot of your things here-” you looked at him to make sure he understood what you were trying to say “and I hoped that you could, of course there is no pressure, move in with me?” your basically whispered the last few words in fear they wouldn’t like the idea.

“You want me to live with you?” Loki wasn’t sure he heard you right but you nodded. He took you in his arms again “Yes, yes! Thousand times yes!!!” They chanted between kisses.

Loki might have celebrated many birthdays but this one was definitely the best. You spend a few minutes just holding and kissing each other. Loki was the one to pull away this time.

“How about we clean up, take some food to your room and watch something?” they proposed

“Hmmm” Loki could see you weren’t quite satisfied with his idea but then you smirked “I love this idea very much but you forgot about one very important detail” you pecked his nose and stood up “It’s our bedroom”

Needless to say, you did not end up watching anything that night.


End file.
